Ran Kasai
Ran Kasai (らん・かさい) is a somewhat major protagonist in the ongoing fanon story "High School DxD: Of Kings and Pawns." Ran Kasai is the second-to-youngest child of the Kasai family, having been born a mere 20 minutes before her twin, Ren Kasai. Very careful in what she does, she often abides to rules and principles and is thus tasked with watching over her younger twin. She is regarded as a book-smart recluse with a judgmental gaze and venomous words of which she puts to use when approached by those she does not trust. Appearance Ran Kasai, as expected from one around 10 years of age, is notably youthful. She bears intense amber eyes of the same hue as her older brother, Daisuke Kasai, only bearing a more circular shape than the aforementioned individual; as such, her eyes can be just as piercing as her brother's when staring daggers at someone. She is paler than her older sister, Ai Kasai, but holds more pigmentation in her skin than her older brother. Her face is fairly round, being a little less so than Ai Kasai's face. Her black hair, save for two streaming locks that often covered her ears as they made their way down to be level with Ran's midsection, is cut fairly short to her head. As expected of a child, she does not stand that tall. When attending classes, she wears what seems to be a red colored male variant of the Kuoh Academy uniform. While odd at first glance, regulations for younger females require they wear such outfits. At home, she dresses much more elaborately and more femininely. She wears a long, sleeveless, two-toned dress—a white, frilly upper half and a black lower half laced with a golden criss-cross pattern. To add to her dress, she wears simple black sandals. Personality Heavily antisocial and generally distrustful of others, Ran Kasai is a cynical child who avoids confrontation with new people unless a family member accompanies her through the event. Her fear of others is so great, she is almost always seen clinging to an older sibling if available. Her cynical nature and cautious mindset makes her a perfect candidate for monitoring her more aimless twin. Despite her small size, she has been shown to be highly protective and hurtful with her words. Even when protecting someone older, such as her older brother, from someone older than her, such as Akeno, she will spit stinging words without any concern for the person's feeling or conditions; likewise, she seems devoid of fear for these brief periods. Though, when one does get in her graces, she is considerably softer in her treatment. Instead of cutting menacing glares in response to any provocation, she will openly explain herself and even invite one to play games with her. To those of whom she trusts, she too puts trust in every direction they give her. This is most evident with her family, whom of which are capable of calming and controlling her whereas multiple people had trouble even getting close to her without getting pelted by sticks. Ran is considerably smart for one her age, forgoing the excessive distrust. Aside from her proclaimed love of reading textbooks, this intellect is best evidenced by her playing of Maka Dai Dai Shogi: a more complicated game of Japanese chess that involves promotion of pieces, various additional rules and win-conditions, and a plethora of other pieces with unique movements. She also seems to be able to psychoanalyze people as seen with her questioning of Akeno's prevalent sadism. History Unlike her two oldest siblings, Ai and Daisuke, she and her twin brother have yet to be exposed to strife on their level. The most Ran has endured was realizing the darker side of humanity at an impressionable age after reading a history book she had found in the town library. Powers and Abilities Considerable Intellect: Ran Kasai is significantly smarter than one would expect a child her age to be. Stick-Throwing Prowess: As evidenced by her standoff atop a rock against two of Sona's allies, she is not to be approached casually when in possession of a mere stick. Trivia * Ran Kasai's name means "Orchid Fire." * The reference image used is of a character unknown to the author. ** If you know of the pictured character's identity, feel free to inform the author so that he may cite the reference image. * Ran Kasai, along with her twin, were both originally going to be more along the lines of comic relief characters. ** Along the way, the author decided to make their characters more meaningful to the story than a mere sideshow performance. * The author has no theme in mind for Ran Kasai at the moment. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans